Dancin’
by cawnlolego
Summary: This story is about how a Thyme Warp and a Shrinking Violet move past their shyness together, dance together, sing together, and ultimately fall in love together.
1. Author’s Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_This story was inspired by Plants vs Zombies and as such is not canon to the games, but is canon in this fictional universe. I also don't own any of these characters mentioned as they belong to PopCap unless otherwise specified._**


	2. Dancin’

**_Dancin'_**

I came here thinking it would be an ordinary night. I came here to dance, like I do. I get up on the floor, dancin' all night long. I get up on the floor, dancin' till the break of dawn. I always get up on the floor, dancin', but today was different. I wasn't feeling like myself, I just didn't want to dance tonight. I thought that I would feel better when I got to the dance floor and got on it, so I went anyway. Once I got on the dance floor, I hoped that I would feel like my normal self, but despite being on the dance floor, I still didn't want to dance, so I just stood in a corner. It was quite warm there, I mean it was ninety degrees. Haha… anyways I was about to leave until someone caught my eye. I saw someone sitting in a corner across the dance floor, it looked like they were crying, so I decided to go talk to them. There was only one small problem, I couldn't just walk over to them. I mean it's a dance floor for pete sake, you just can't walk across it, you have to dance across it! So I ignored my attitude and dance over to that plant in the other corner, avoiding everything and everyone in my way. I finally made it to the other corner.

"Hey are you alright?"

"N-no, I d-don't want to be h-here."

"Well why is that?"

"I j-just don't l-like to d-d-dance."

"Are you here with anyone?"

"N-no, im all alone."

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was scared. I couldn't just leave her there on the dance floor, so I took her off the dance floor and outside to a clearing.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome, but I must ask, why were you there by yourself if you don't like to dance?"

"It w-w-was a dare. I guess m-my friends were trying to m-m-make me m-more confident, b-but it didn't work. I'm still as shy as ever."

She started to cry and from what I could tell, she doesn't know where to go, so I stayed with her until she stopped crying.

"It's ok to be shy."

"That's not what everyone else tells me, they tell me that there is no room for shyness and cowardice."

"Well they're wrong. They just don't realize that yet."

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so."

"B-b-but you're so confident."

"Well I wasn't always like this. I used to be shy, and like you I didn't want to dance, but I tried to dance when I was all alone, with no one in sight. Eventually the shyness went away, and I have loved dancing ever since."

"T-t-that's s-such a b-beautiful story. T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sat in silence for a while and stared at the stars. That's when I had an idea.

"Hey, do you want to see something spectacular and beautiful?"

"S-s-sure, I g-guess."

So we got up and walked to another clearing, but this clearing had beautiful glowing butterflies, mushrooms, and fireflies.

"This is actually where I danced by myself, I also come here to clear my thoughts when I'm feeling overwhelmed or just when I'm not feeling like myself."

"It's… beautiful, and quiet… thank you for showing me this place."

I could tell that just by being here she was becoming less shy.

"I'm gonna go get some food and water, I'll be right back."

"Oh o-ok."

I leave to get some food and water. When I got back I could see her dancing the night away. She's so graceful and elegant I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Not only that, but she was so beautiful, that I couldn't look away. After a while I decided to come out into the clearing.

"Wow… you're so… graceful… and elegant." She started to blush.

"Y-y-you s-s-saw?"

"Yeah, and from what I saw… you were truly awe inspiring."

She was blushing even more than before.

"Y-y-you think s-so?"

"I know so."

"Th-Thank y-y-you."

I realized that I was being rude, I hadn't even asked her what her name was.

"Please forgive my rudeness, but I realized I never asked for your name."

"O-oh that's o-ok. My name is Violet. What's your name?"

"My name is Thymemus Warpus, but most plants and people call me Thyme Warp."

"W-well Thyme Warp, thank you for all the kind words and helping me."

"It was my pleasure… oh by the way, here's your food and water."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Once we finish eating I had to asked a question.

"Would you like to dance with me while the night is still young?"

"W-well I g-guess it couldn't hurt."

She started to blush again. She takes hold of my hand and gets up with a twinkle in her eyes while I'm staring into them. I become lost in her eyes and she becomes lost in my eyes. Soon we were dancing the night away. It didn't feel like that but we danced for hours and hours. Soon we realized that we had to go home.

"W-well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too."

We went home and again at night we meet each other at that spectacular clearing that seems to be infinite. Expanding forever and never aging, and again we danced the whole night away. We danced the night away for weeks, but this week was different.

"Welcome back Violet."

"It's good to be back."

She took my hand again and we started to dance, and soon we stopped dancing. We just stared into each other's eyes. I don't know what came over us, but we were kissing before we knew it. Our affection for each other only grew after that faithful night, and it has all lead to this, one faithful kiss to seal our fate. It felt like we were imbued with power, and after the kiss we continued to dance. Soon we started to sing. She started to sing as I followed her.

"Get up on the floor,"

"Dancin' all night long,"

"Get up on the floor,"

"Dancin' till the break of dawn,"

"Get up on the floor,"

"Dancin' till the break of dawn,"

"Get up on the floor,"

"Dancin'."

It was weird, we were so connected that we knew what the other one would say for a period of time. It was like we were destined for more, but for now, we were in the here and the now.

"All the time, my baby you on my mind, and I don't know why. Yeah, but the feel is fine. Can't you see, honey you are for me, Ohh we were meant to be."

It was her turn to take the lead again and I followed wholeheartedly.

"Dancin' in the moonlight, gazing at the stars, so bright, holding you until the sunrise, sleeping until the midnight."

Again and again, we traded off leading, and once again, it was my turn to lead.

"Dancin' is what to do,"

"Dancin's when I think of you,"

"Dancin's what clears my soul,"

"Dancin's what makes me whole,"

"Dancin' is what to do,"

"Dancin's when I think of you,"

"Dancin's what clears my soul,"

"Dancin's what makes me whole."

She lead again, and all the while becoming more confident.

"Everytime when I look in your eyes, I smile with pride, happy that you are mine."

I begin to lead again, and I can begin to feel that she trust me fully, just as I trust her fully.

"Do you know, your love is true I know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me ohh."

Soon we feel like we are one, in sync with each other and the universe, and we begin to sing together as one in harmony.

"Get up on the floor, dancin' all night long. Get up on the floor, dancin' till the break of dawn. Get up on the floor, dancin' till the break of dawn. Get up on the floor, dancin'."

"Dancin' is what to do, dancin's when I think of you, dancin's what clears my soul, dancin's what makes me whole. Dancin' is what to do, dancin's when I think of you, dancin's what clears my soul, dancin's what makes me whole."

As we finish singing and dancing we share one more moment of admiration for each other, followed by another kiss. And to think we both used to not like dancing, and now we love dancing, but not as much as we love each other.

**_Authors note: The song lyrics that are used in this story are from a song by Aaron Smith featuring Luvli and his Krono remix of the song Dancin' by Aaron Smith featuring Luvli. So you should go check out that song, especially the Krono remix of Dancin' because that's what I was listening to when I was writing this story. I hope you all had, have, and will have a wonderful day, night, and life!_**


End file.
